1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protein biosensor and a method for protein measurement with the same, and more particularly to a protein biosensor suitable for measuring a protein concentration in urine and a method for protein measurement with the same.
2. Related Art
Protein sensor so far employed comprises a working electrode and a counter-electrode, both in bulk shapes, and a saturated calomel electrode in a glass cylinder form as a reference electrode and thus its size has been inevitably large. Furthermore, the reference electrode made from glass is very brittle and its manufacturing has required very complicated manipulations. Measurement of a protein concentration in urine by a batch procedure or by FIA procedure (Flow Injection Analysis procedure), using these three kinds of electrodes also has such drawbacks as complicated operational setup and handling.